50 Shades of Ereri
by the-night-bells
Summary: A collection of Ereri oneshots, most likely all plotless porn.
1. Chapter 1

"Um… Hanji?"

"Yes Eren?"

"Why, er, why do I suddenly have the body of a twelve- year- old?"

"Actually, I don't know either." Hanji scribbles ecstatically into her notebook. "But this is so exciting! I've never seen such a thing happen before!" Her eyes gleam as she observes me intently before flicking back to her notes. Finally, she rises from her chair, hugging the clipboard close to her. "Well, I need to go and study my notes now! You can go!" She skips towards the door, muttering incoherent words to herself.

"Wait! Hanji! When will I turn back?" I call after her, getting up jerkily out of my seat, still not used to my small body.

"I don't know! Hopefully soon! Anyways, I've got to go!" was the answer.

I sigh heavily and sit back down, noticing how small my hands were as I cradle my head in them, leaning against the wooden table on my elbows. My clothes were far too loose, with most of my shoulders exposed and my shirt going all the way down to my knees.

Corporal Levi chose that moment to walk in. I lift my head slightly to look at him, and see him freeze in the doorway when he sees me.

Taking another look at me, he stalks back outside and drags Hanji back into the room with him, holding her by the back strap of her maneuver gear.

"Hanji. Explain." He orders, cold eyes darting from me to her.

"Okay." Hanji sighs. "So today we were doing the usual experiments, but this time when he was in titan form I asked him whether he could make himself smaller. Like a 10m titan or something. And I'm not entirely sure what happened but when he tried, there was a lot of steam, and he became… this!" she waves her hands around towards me. "I'm not sure when he's going to turn back though." She adds, smiling thoughtfully.

Levi was silent for a moment, but let her go, who scuttled gratefully out the door. He stares into my eyes for a while, then says, "Brat, what did you do? Why did you listen to that crazy woman in the first place?"

"I don't know." I say quietly, suddenly scared of what was going to happen. What if I'm stuck like this forever?

"Tch. Do you still have the mind of a sixteen year old?"

"I-I think so…"  
"Good. First of all come to my room so we can get something that fits you. You look like a slut."

I clamber out of the chair, and immediately trip over my long pants and oversized boots and fall on my face.

Owww…

I could feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment as I push myself up only to slip on my ridiculously long sleeves and end up back on the ground. Ugh. I give up. The world hates me.

I hear an irritated sigh above me and feel strong hands lifting me up. Looking up, I see Corporal's annoyed face as he holds me rather awkwardly (since I have odd bits of loose clothing hanging around) as he mumbles that I was a shitty brat and probably couldn't even take a shit by myself.

Excuse me.

I don't say anything as he walks down the corridor with me slung over his shoulder as though I was a sack of potatoes (Sasha would probably love me right now), and once we got to his room he hauls me down onto the bed with similar treatment. I struggle with my tangled gear straps and shirt and pants and boots and jacket and-

Corporal, seemingly quite happy that he could now look down on me, starts helping me rid those frustrating oversized clothing.

When I was stripped down to my boxers (which were also way too big on me), I expected to be handed (or thrown) some nice small clothes that would actually fit me. But I wasn't.

Instead, he pushes me down beneath him and kisses me hard on the lips.

Oh. Alrighty then.

Hoping that we weren't going to go by the usual routine that comes after making out on a bed, I push at his chest to get him off of me so that we wouldn't progress into later stages of this program.

My attempt at pushing him off was completely meaningless because it seems that twelve-year-old me did not have a single strength on his body.

The kiss was finally broken, however, and breathlessly I manage, "Please, Corporal. Not now. My body's not in the state to-"

Utterly ignoring my message of high importance, he proceeds by pressing his knee right between my legs. I gasp at the delicious friction – this body seems so much more sensitive.

But I did not like where this was headed.

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck as he started rocking his hips into mine, attempting to hold in the moans trying to escape my throat. So far, I was pretty successful.

But then he reaches into my loose boxers and starts stroking me gently.

The noises I tried so hard to keep inside began to leak out, eliciting choked whines out of me as I bury my face in his neck. He smelt like clean soap. As always.

He let go of me to trail kisses down my torso, the skin burning everywhere he touched. Eventually, he reaches the hem of the boxers, and finally pulls it down. I bite my lip as my erection hit cold air.

He licks all the way up the shaft, fiddles the slit with his tongue, and then licks back down. I fight the urge to buck against his tongue; try to make my desperation hidden.

But he senses my desperation anyway, because the next moment he had swallowed me whole.

A loud mewl escapes my mouth as I throw my head back, thighs trembling at the exertion of struggling to keep my hips from jerking up. My hands reach for him, entangling themselves in his silky raven strands.

He sucks lightly, swirls his tongue around the tip and then slipped it hesitantly in between the foreskin, twirling it around. I cry out as wave after wave of pleasure roll from my groin straight to my head.

He starts bobbing his head, and I knew I was close. He should've known too, what with my hips, no my whole body jerking uncontrollably under him.

"Corporal, no more, please….!" I gasp out, but he doesn't stop, just continues doing magic tricks with his mouth that makes me spasm underneath him, thighs jammed impossibly tight around his head. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and cry out as all the heat pooled around my stomach releases, spurting into his mouth. He pauses a little to swallow it, and then simply continues swirling his tongue around. He doesn't stop until I'm almost screaming, pushing hard at his head to stop him abusing the oversensitive organ. When he finally lets go with a wet pop, I fall, exhausted onto the sheets, my pants heaving my chest.

All of a sudden I feel a sensation at my entrance, and then feel something invading inside me. I look down to see Corporal thrusting in a finger.

"Corporal, I don't think this body will fit anything…" I cautiously tell him, trying to telepathetically scream at him that I WAS CURRENTLY ONLY TWELVE.

"Never know till we try." He answers. He looks up at me as he did so, and I shiver as I see the lust and desire displayed so clearly in those arrogant eyes.

He squeezes in two digits and scissors me. I already feel full, and I shift uncomfortably, trying to relax my tense muscles.

The fingers leave me, and I watch Corporal impatiently apply lube to himself. He catches me staring and I quickly look away, embarrassed. I pray that some god out there would just turn me back to my normal body before he-

Too late.

I feel myself being picked up, and find myself on his lap, his hard abs against my stomach as he positions me on top of his dick. Squeezing my eyes tightly closed, I grip his shoulders as he slowly and agonizingly enters me. "I-It's not… going….to fit…" I choke out as the tip was plunged inside, tears burning my eyes. One of his hands was at my ass, supporting my weight so that the descent was slow. "…Sorry…Eren…" he murmurs as the tears hit his neck. He strokes my hair gently, and sucks on the soft skin on the side of my neck, leaving blooming red marks behind. My shallow pants and occasional whimpers fill the air as all of him was gradually squeezed inside and he pulls me close, rubbing my back. "See? It's okay." He says in my ear, and suddenly he pushes his hips upwards, making it go even deeper into me. I give a weak cry into his neck, desperately clinging to him as he thrusts over and over into my lithe body.

Something zaps through my senses as he suddenly changes the angle, blinding me for a moment before I hear myself shriek, my hips shuddering uncontrollably. He holds me firmly as he continues thrusting up into that same spot. I lift one of my hands off his neck to cover my mouth, trying to muffle the screams and yells that kept on escaping the confines of my mouth.

Immediately, he stops moving his hips, leaving me whimpering as the intense feeling gradually begins to fade. He reaches up to rip my hand away from my mouth. "Let me fucking hear you." He growls in my ear as he plunges himself in deep, brushing past that spot vigorously, and at the same time stroking me rapidly. A scream tears through my throat, and I feel myself shaking as I come messily onto his stomach.

With a grunt, he thrusts one more time before I feel warm liquid surge through my insides, slimy and thick. We stay like that for a while, panting, before he threads a hand through my hair and pushes me to his lips, kissing me fervently. I moan into his mouth as he lifts me off his dick slowly, and I try to get my limp body to move again so that I wouldn't fall off his lap. It wouldn't listen to me though, and my lips separate from his as I slump heavily against his chest, my back rising and falling with heavy breaths.

"You okay Eren?" He asks gently, caressing my damp hair as I nod. My eyelids feel heavy as he lays me down onto the bed, and then walks away. I try to hold in the white liquid inside of me so that the sheets don't get dirty. It starts trickling out anyway, so I shift a bit to slide my hand underneath so I could capture it before it got onto the bed.

I hear Corporal returning, his boots clacking on the wooden floor. Seeing what I was doing, I feel him gently pick up my hand to wipe it off with a cool wet cloth.

"…Corporal…" I breathe, exhaustion taking over my body. I was about to drift off to sleep when I suddenly felt a burning sensation, and I open my eyes slightly to see I was surrounded by steam.

My eyes widen, and I look down to see my usual fifteen year old body.

Thank the lord.

Out of happiness, I sit up quickly only to feel a sharp pain stab at my ass. Groaning, I flop back down, hearing Corporal chucking at my miserable expression.

"I guess you didn't need those clothes after all."


	2. Wet 'n Wild

Baths… A place to clean and refresh the mind and body, to gently ease the muscles after a day of hard events.

Definitely not a place to get dirty.

But looking down, I saw a pair of muscled arms wrapped around my waist, and the warm water rippled at the subtle movements of the man behind me.

How did it get like this…?

"Uh, excuse me Heichou…" I started quietly, hoping the heat in my ears were imperceptible. "What exactly is this… situation?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "You just happened to be occupying the bath when I decided to go in."

"I know that! What I'm asking is why we're in the bath _together_ with me sitting on your lap!"

"Huh?" He huffed, his eyes narrowing to glare at me. "So you're saying you're going to leave your corporal shivering outside completely naked in this cold while you go and enjoy your bath?"

"You could just wear your clothes again!"

"Or we could just enjoy each other's company."

In the momentary silence, I vaguely felt something hard and hot poking at my ass, and I felt the heat in my face grow stronger.

"H-heichou… there's something's touching me…?" I said, squirming a little in his grasp.

"Oh, what is it?"

… Was he always this difficult?

"Come on, say it."

…

"Say it-"

"I'M SAYING THAT YOUR HUMANITY'S BIGGEST BONER IS RUBBING AGAINST MY BUTTHOLE!" I shouted, fed up.

"Try again. That had no sexiness."

His dick continued to rub against me, and I bit down a groan. "Heichou… please stop." I whispered, knowing it was futile. He just grinded harder, tightening the hold he had on me. A surprised moan accidently escaped my mouth as it partially poked inside me and I felt myself jerking upwards. "Wait…Heichou! Stop! Stop…" I thrash a little to wriggle away from his grip, the water sloshing around the tub.

He simply pulled me back to him by my hips and I shivered as he brushed his lips at the nape of my neck "…Do you really want me to stop?" He asked, his hands sliding down to my ass gently that I felt goose bumps rippling under his touch. "You're hard yourself, you know."

I know, and I wish I wasn't.

'I-it's not like I don't want it, but it's still daytime! Someone might hear!" I stuttered out any excuse I could think of. "And what if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door when I came in."

I sighed. I didn't really have anything left to say anymore. His hands came to spread my unwilling legs apart so that the warm water sloshed around the inside of my thighs, exposing every private part on my body to my corporal's wrath. His erection brushed against my entrance yet again and then poked its very tip into me repeatedly. I tried but failed to push away from him and tightly closed my legs back together. "No! Please…please don't put it in." I heard myself plea, knowing I would probably rip in half.

"I'm not putting it in yet, dumbass." He replied as he eased my legs open again and circled my entrance a few times with a slender finger before slipping it in. His other arm wound tightly around my waist as I gasped and bucked forward, my hands coming to grip onto both of his thighs to steady myself. I felt him slowly inch upwards until it was in to the knuckle, and once in he began thrusting it gently in and out, his lips nipping and sucking on the skin on the side of my neck. I whined as he wriggled his finger inside me and brushed my inner walls in a circular motion, still holding my squirming hips with one strong arm.

"Is it okay? Can I add another finger?" He asked in my ear, his breath tickling the side of my face. I tried to settle down my restless hips and nod shakily. You've come this far; just do what you want.

He pulled the first finger almost completely out, and then squeezed in a second finger, stretching me significantly. It hurt a lot more than just one digit, and I couldn't stop a yelp escaping me. He immediately stopped moving and patiently waited for me to adjust, nibbling gently at my (probably red) ear. "Relax a bit." He said into that ear, and I did my best to abide and unclenched the muscles I hadn't known I was tensing. Completely leaning into him now, I felt his abs on my back as he began thrusting his fingers in again. Occasionally, he stopped to probe around inside, obviously looking for something, though I didn't know what.

I eventually found out when his fingers curled and pushed upwards, making my vision flash wildly as I gave out a shrill cry, my hips shuddering against his restraining arm. Before I had a chance to comprehend what had happened, he rubbed up into that spot again and the water splashed around as I wailed and pushed frantically at his body, desperate to get away from that overwhelming feeling. Brushing past it one final time had me bent over forwards, voicing a sob and whimpering as he pulled his fingers out and tugged me back towards him, wrapping his arms around my shaking body.

"You're way too sensitive." He said impassively as I leaned my head against his neck, his fingers threading soothingly through my wet hair before tipping it sideways to press his lips onto mine. I return the kiss clumsily, my mind hazy, and let his tongue enter my mouth. It brushed past my own tongue before probing deeper. He tasted like what I expected him to taste – clean and slightly piquant.

For the entire time, I was well aware of his erection still grinding at my entrance as well of mine, which was throbbing uncomfortably.

"I'm putting it in." He said when our lips separated at last and he lifted my hips up so they were just above the water, and I felt the cold air chill the wet skin. I gripped onto both sides of the bathtub as he placed me on top of his dick, slick and hot from the water in the bath. A breathy, high-pitched whine escaped me as he lowered me onto him slowly, stretching the entrance wider and wider.

It wasn't going all that bad until, being the clumsy person I am, my hand slipped from the slippery edge and I fell down, and suddenly felt his dick filling me completely up. "Fuck!" I heard myself cry out breathlessly, and I flailed uselessly as I tried to lift myself up off of him. His dick was far larger than when I had first seen it, and it was embedded too deep inside me.

I felt him pull me closer to his body by the waist so that my back was touching his stomach again and muttered soothing words, which were incomprehensible for my currently scrambled brain. But I closed my eyes and grabbed onto the arm wound around me, embarrassing whimpers leaving me in between my pants.

"Does it hurt?" He asked when I reopened my eyes, his hand travelling down to fondle my balls and the base of my length, which was no longer erect from the pain and surprise from earlier.

"…A little." I whispered and sagged into his strong body, the warm water relaxing to my muscles. I felt him shift a little to support my weight, and then his arms came to entwine around my waist and my pelvis, locking me into the comfortable position. Those arms were also what restrained me from jolting away when his hips suddenly bucked up into me, and I yelled as I heard the slap of skin against skin echo around the bathroom.

Clearly impatient, he snapped upwards again, pushing me downwards simultaneously. I could feel the tip of his dick rubbing at the spot again, and I let out a high-pitched keen, my body turning into jelly.

"Come on. You move too." He said as he released the tight grip he had around my waist and placed his hands on either side my hips. "I can't." I said straight away, knowing I would probably slip and hit my head or something like that. Besides, I couldn't feel my legs properly.

But Levi was never a man for sympathy. "Come on. Do it." He growled, kneading my ass almost painfully underwater before pushing up at it, making me stumble up onto trembling legs, like that of a newborn deer. His dick had slid out halfway, and I shiver and moan as I made myself descend down its thick shaft again so it filled me up. I somehow managed to do it one more time before the muscles in my thighs refused to move anymore and I land onto him completely, panting.

"Go on. You were doing well." He ordered, running his hands from my waist to between my legs, touching everything but the most desperate part.

"I can't. I _can't_." I gasped when he tried to lift me up again. I heard him sigh, and without dropping my hips back down he began thrusting deep into me, pushing my hips back with his arms to meet his thrusts. High-pitched moans escaped me as I felt him tilting the angle a couple of times before a zap of pleasure zipped through me and I arched my back, feeling my erection grow slowly again, making me clench my muscles hard around him. The thrusts grew more rapid, and he rammed into me a few more times before I heard a grunt behind me and warm, thick liquid filled me up. His arms loosened slightly around me and his panting breaths caressed the back of my neck.

My erection was getting uncomfortably hard when he finally regained his senses and pulled slowly out of me, the white seed leaking out soon after to dance away into the water.

He positioned me down so I was facing him now, and probably feeling slightly embarrassed for coming first, leaned down and took me unexpectedly in his mouth. His warmth engulfed my needy dick and I groaned, trying not to buck up into the delicious wetness. His head bobbed up and down a few times before he took it out of his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip, holding the base of it and squeezing my balls gently as he did so.

"God!" I heard myself gasp as he formed too rings with his fingers and moved them in the opposite direction. How did he do it so well? He stroked me for a bit before gulping me down again, and I felt dizzy as he licked my slit with the tip of his tongue, running it over it as though licking an ice cream cone.

He returned to sucking it and I could feel the heat in my stomach, taking over my brain. For a moment, the only things I felt were his silky hair in my hands, and the hot mouth around me- licking and sucking me as an overwhelming feeling tingled through my veins. My dick felt like it was going to explode, and my body shook uncontrollably as I finally released the heat built up in my stomach, freely letting myself cry out.

My pants reached a high, shaky pitch when he didn't seem to stop his movements. "H-heichou… stop…" I managed to gasp as he sucked even harder than before at the tender organ. I could feel my hips convulsing at the overload, and I pushed helplessly at his head. "Stop! Please!" I almost sobbed, and when he finally released me I went limp and sank down into the warm water, my head scraping the side of the tub. He pushed me back up by the small of my back and kissed me with his warm lips, and I could smell the pleasant fragrance of soap upon his skin.

When I was finally calm, he tried pulling me up by my underarms, but my legs, which I couldn't feel, were refusing to support my weight at all. "Sorry…" I whispered as he scooped me up in bridal style and placed me gently onto the towel on the ground. I watched as he pulled away and stood up, tugging at the drain plug and eyeing the white that swirled down it with passionate disgust.

"We're definitely having another bath."


End file.
